Never Again
by KortKoobah
Summary: Just a little something that was stuck in my head. Because as it was playing on the TV, all I thought was.. "Perfect moment for them to finally kiss." But, of course.. Never happened. So, idunno if this is complete or incomplete. So, I'm going to say Complete, but, maybe I'll decide later to add more depending on reviews and what not.


I do not own any of these characters. This is just a little something. It's probably going to be shit, but, it's stuck in my head and so I'm going to share it with the rest of you. May be a one shot? But, who the hell knows. Let's see how it goes.

* * *

Jane stood amongst the crowd, watching as Dr. Maura Isles walked through that door. She had been released from prison, and as soon as her eyes landed on the woman's face, she let out a breath that she felt she had been holding since she had arrested her. She smiled as the precinct clapped their hands together for her, watching the light shine through her eyes at being welcomed home. That's what this place was. A second home. They were all family. And you go to bat for your family.

She stepped forward, hugging her tight, an unspoken promise that she'd always be there before their arms linked. She offered a small smile, walking her closer to their colleagues. Each one welcoming her back as she moved off to the side. She took in the scene, knowing that before her, this probably wouldn't have happened. Queen Of The Dead. She was lost in her thoughts, minutes ticking by before she felt a hand on her arm bringing her back to the surface. As her vision came into focus, she was staring at the beautiful smile of her Doctor. _Hers_. Again with those thoughts. She pushed it aside for know, her own hand coming up to place it over hers. She gave her famous Rizzoli grin, walking towards the elevator.

Jane's voice holding a tint of flirtation, "Going down, Doctor Isles?"

The ME nodded her head. "Of course, Detective." Her steps falling in line.

As the doors closed she never let go of her, afraid she'd wake up and Maura would still be in jail. She needed the contact for reassurance that this wasn't all a dream or some cruel joke her mind was playing on her. As the elevator dinged and let them off on the morgue floor, the Detective walked her into her office, closing the door and blinds. Despite the confused looks on the Doctor's face, Jane stepped forward and circled her arms around her, pulling her close, taking in the familiar scent that is her best friend.

The blonde haired woman let out a slight gasp before molding herself into the embrace. "I knew you'd get me out of there, Jane."

She didn't speak for a little, just basking in the heat of her skin, the beating of her friend's heart before she nodded. "I'll always be there, Maur. Always."

The tears started to flow before she could stop them, the pain of almost being in jail for the rest of her life, the pain of knowing she'd die sooner or later because she is Paddy Doyle's daughter or was the Chief Medical Examiner. The brunette's hold on the small Doctor only tightened and her lips grazed her temple.

"It's alright, Maur. Let it out. I've got you." She repeated it. Over and over like a mantra until she could feel the body in her arms start to relax. Her hands rubbing up and down her back in a comforting gesture. She had been beyond scared. More scared than when Hoyt was after her, or when Dennis had Maura. She pulled back and ran her fingers along her cheeks, wiping off the tear tracks that made themselves present on her skin. "I am never leaving you with some man you don't already know." She shook her head, her lips pressing against her forehead. "Never again."

She heard the soft sigh fall from her lips before she looked down into those hazel eyes. How many times before this had they had these looks passed between them. Too many to count. She didn't move, not even an inch. Keeping herself still before she ran her finger tips along the bruise on her eye. She frowned slightly, a low, almost inaudible growl slipping from her lips. "If I wouldn't get arrested, I'd hurt the woman that did this to you." She wasn't speaking at her. Not really. Just letting words tumble out of her lips without her thinking them through. "I just, had to get you back, Maur. I would have done anything. Ma gave Cavanaugh the video of you. I would have deleted it. I would have thrown away my career if it meant to keep you safe." Her brows furrowing in thought. She never would have done that for anyone else. Not even Casey. She stopped for a second. _Not even Casey_. She looked down into the Doctor's eyes, noticing the confusion and hopefulness?

Before she had time to process, she was leaning forward, waiting for the rejection. When she didn't find any, her lips pressed against Maura's. Slow and gentle. It was different than kissing Grant, Dean or Casey. This was like being away for weeks and then finally coming home. It felt right. Hunger passing through her body as they started a slow dance of discovery between them. The Detective's hands finding rest on delicate hips as the other woman's hands found refuge laced in dark curls. The need for oxygen becoming to great, she pulled back only a margin. "Never again will you need to find someone to bring you home."


End file.
